With the technological advances in the modern era, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely employed in electronic display products, such as televisions, computers, cellular phones, and personal digital assistants. An LCD comprises source drivers, gate drivers, and an LCD panel, etc. The LCD panel comprises a pixel array. The gate drivers are employed to sequentially turn on corresponding pixel rows in the pixel array, so as to transmit the pixel data output from the source drivers to pixels to display images.
At present, gate drivers are generally formed through an array process, e.g. gate driver on array (GOA) process, over an array substrate of the LCD. This process can help reduce the cost of fabrication, and also can achieve an aesthetic symmetrical design for LCDs. The wire distribution space can also be saved in the bonding areas and fan-out areas of the gate integrated circuit (IC). As such, a narrow-boarder design can be achieved. Meanwhile, this fabrication process can also do away with the bonding process along the gate scan line direction, thereby improving the productivity and yield.